


Battle City! Nuzlocke

by wasfight23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasfight23/pseuds/wasfight23
Summary: Wayna has been raised by pokemon her whole life and now she is on her journey to become the world's strongest trainer. Now that she is free form an overprotective mother and somewhat more than teasing brothers.





	Battle City! Nuzlocke

Chapter 1

Wayna was getting dress she had put on a black T-shirt and black paints. She had long black dreads with dark brown eyes. She was different than most people. Mostly because she was raised by Pokémon. She was raised by an escape female Charizard imported from Mt. Chimney and a father Charizard hatch in Kanto. They raise her along with their hatchlings.

One day Professor Oak has been doing research near the mountain. He was interested in the little Charizard family. What he didn’t know, was that they had a child. He was interested in the family because the female was a subspecies of Charizard. Breeding between Mt. Chimney and Kanto were only done in captivity. So to see it in the wild was a rare sight.

Other researchers wanted to get closer to the little family but Mt. Chimney Charizard’s were extremely territorial. There are no documentary tapes on them because no one can get close enough. On top of that Charizard from Mt. Chimney are solitary animals and constantly fight each other’s for the best territory on the mountain. 

So when this female kept a male on her territory Professor Oak was desperate to get a better understanding. So he research methods of befriending wild Charizard’s and found very small results. Finally he found one he thought would work.

His plan was simple keep a chattel of Tauros near the female mountain and be present every time she came for a Tauros. At first she would attack him but Oak was determined not to attack her in anyway. So he avoid her attack but always made his presence known. A week later she tolerated his presence and Oak took hundreds of pictures.

A month later she allowed him to get closer as she take more chattel. She would even sniff him and bump him with her noise. She would still growl and huff at him whenever he made a wrong move. At least she didn’t attack him anymore. A week later her mate would come by and check Oak out. He wanted Oak to know he was in fact lower but found the old man cute.

Four months later she allowed him to explore her territory in the mountain. The only thing was he could not bring his Pokémon. If he did the female might react badly and take his Pokémon as a potential threat. As he explore her territory he eventual saw the little girl they kept at the top of the mountain.

At first he wanted to take her but upon closer inspections he found that she was feral. This was serious. He needed to take her but doing so would not be easy. He had two options. Option one take her when they were gone and have an angry Charizard kill him in the process. Option two try to convince them that she would be better off with him.

He was better off with option two. They knew him and therefore he was the only one who could get close enough. Also his scent would be all over the place. Still he never been in there nesting sight they could react badly to his presence. It was worth a try.

So with all his courage he made himself known to them. At first they was displease to see him and met him at the entrance of the cave. He humble himself in their presence and got to his hand and knees. He made no eye contact and spoke no words. Once they calm down he spoke.

“I mean no harm or offence. But you cannot keep her.” Professor oak pleaded with them. This earn him a strong roar from the momma Charizard. She flip him over and pin him to the cave floor with her sharp claw. Her dark blue eyes bore into his. “But I won’t take her from you. She just needed to be with her own kind.” The female calm down with a turn of her head. “Please live on my ranch and we both can raise her. That way you all will always be together.” The female growl showing her teeth. She sway her head back and forth. “She will become a Pokémon trainer. That way she will never truly leave the wild.”

This was enough to convince the Momma Charizard. She move her little family from the mountain and to a small ranch. At first things were hard for the little family. Hunting routines had to be change and how they patrol the territory. Yet somehow they made it work. Professor Oak co parent with the mamma Charizard and dad. Professor Oak teach the child how to write, read and speak. In her free time, she stay with her momma and family. While her mother Charizard teach her how to hunt with her brothers and plants property. 

Twenty years later and the girl has grown into a fine young women and was excited to embark on her first Pokémon adventure. She was dress in black pants and black shirt. She had long black dreads and dark brown eyes. She always had a wild look to her that put other people off. Not that she cared. After all she was home school. So she didn’t have many friends and that was fine with her. She prefer Pokémon to people anyway.

Wayna went downstairs to find the house empty. She walks over to the fridge to find a note. ‘I’m in the fields doing some Pokémon research. When you’re done getting ready come see me.’ Wayna put down the note and head outside. She made her way to the big field where Professor Oak was. The man was talking to a bunch of Pidgeys. Wayna walk over to him and did not disturbing him. She allowing him to finish his conversation with them.

“I think I understand you all a bit better now, thanks to this.” Professor Oak said with a smile. The Pidgeys then flew off and the Professor turn to face Wayna. “Ah! If it isn’t Wayna.” He then walk over to her happily. “Oh, of course! I promise to give you and Gary your first Pokémon today right?”

“Yes. I’m sort of hoping to get a Charmander. I would ask my brothers to go with me. Yet I don’t think they want to. I don’t think they appreciate being my Pokémon.” Wayna said looking to the side and back at Professor Oak. “They hate it when I try to tell them what to do. You know?”

“Yes that how brothers are. You better say goodbye to everyone before you go. Your mother will hunt you down and keep you in her cave for days again.” Professor Oak said with a giggle.

“Yeah your right. Hehe.” Wayna said rubbing the back of her head. “We better get goi- Wait! Did you hear that?”

“What do you mean?” Professor Oak ask with a cork brow. “I didn’t hear anything.” Just then an Eevee ran past his legs. “Oh man I didn’t even hear that?!” The Male Eevee had a scar on his face and his eyes were red. He was also very scruffy looking. He then pounce on Wayna making her hit the ground. 

“You stupid human.” The Eevee snarl down at Wayna. “You and your stupid brothers stole my prey for the last time!”

“Oh no not this again.” Wayna said with a roll of her eyes. “Look dude what my brothers do is their business. I have no control over it. Trust me. I wish I did.”

“Excuse me. I assure you Wayna has nothing to do with your missing prey. When Wayna hunts, she make sure not to take anything from any other wild Pokémon.” Professor Oak try to reassure him. “How about you come in to eat something.”

“No! I don’t care! She one of them! So she got to pay for it!” The Eevee yell at Professor Oak. Wayna roll her eyes and grab the Eevee by the scruff. “Hey! Put me down!”

“Professor Oak. Can you give me a Pokeball please?” Wayna said as the little Eevee try to claw her face.

“Sure.” Professor Oak said taking out a Poke ball and gave it to Wayna. “Are you sure you want that Eevee?”

“Yeah he has a fighter spirit. I can use that on the team. You know I’m kind of naive and all. An Eevee so mature might be good for me.” Wayna said holding the little Eevee. She then bop the Pokeball on its head and capture hi in the ball. It took a few seconds and the ball click. “Hehe. My first Pokémon. An Eevee.” She then turn to the professor. “I still get gonna get a Pokémon from you right?”

“Of course dear.” Professor Oak said with a smile. “Gary must be at the Lab already waiting.”

At the Lab Wayna and Professor Oak walk into the lab. Gary was looking four Pokeballs over. He then saw them and look annoyed. “Where were you two? I have been waiting an hour already!” Gary said crossing his arms. 

“Sorry for the wait Gary. I and Wayna just got a little caught up as all.” Professor Oak explains to Gary. “Well Wayna caught her first Pokémon. So she will be starting her journey with two Pokémon instead of one.”

Gary then look surprise and turn to Wayna. “So, wait, Wayna….” Gary went rubbing the back of his head. “You caught it yourself?”

“Um yeah.” Wayna said holding the Pokeball. “He a bit of a tough guy though.”

“Well you can let him out later.” Professor Oak said with a smile. “Now let’s pick your Pokémon for you to travel with! We have the fire type Charmander. Then the water type Squirtle, the grass type Bulbasaur and the electric type Pikachu.”

“Hhmm…Alright I’ll take Charmander.” Wayna said as she took the fire Pokeball. “What about you Gary?”

“I’m gonna take the Pikachu and Squirtle. Do you mind I take two Pokémon professor? I mean Wayna has two.” Gary ask taking the lightning bolt Pokeball and the water Pokeball.

“Hhmm…I don’t see why not.” Professor said nodding his head. “Go head Gary. Take two.”

“Alright!” Gary said in glee. He then turn to Wayna with a smug look. “Still I should have known you take the Charmander. Hehe.”

“Well what can I say? I’m not interested in raising prey Pokémon. My brothers kill a bunch of Pikachu’s for lunch all the time.” Wayna said with a shrug of her shoulder. “I eaten way too many Pikachu’s to actually be a partner with one.”

“Hey even I can enjoy a freshly roasted Pikachu.” Gary said with a smirk. “Still their not my favorite meat out there. It’s all about the Magikarp for me.”

“Alright you both have pick your Pokémon. Now how about you both let them out. So you can get to know them better?” Professor Oak said and Wayna let out both her Charmander and Her Eevee. Gary let out his Pikachu and Squirtle. “So how about you guys introduce yourself to your Pokémon?”

“Sure Professor Oak.” Wayna said and walk over to the little Eevee. “My name is Wayna Smith and I’ll be your new trainer if you will have me.”

“My name Damien and fuck no I don’t want to join your team! You and your brothers are a fucking pain on this damn forest!” Damien hiss at her. “Now let me go so I can be on my way!”

“Lets the fox go Wayna. We don’t need a runt holding us back.” The Charmander said walking to Wayna side. The Charmander was way bigger than a normal Charmander and Wayna quickly relies this was a Mt. Chimney Charmander. “My name is Rolando by the way.” Wayna turn to Professor Oak and Gary. They both relies the breed of the Charmander.

“One second you two.” Wayna said walking over to Professor Oak and Gary.

“Hey don’t walk away from me girl!” Damien scream at her. “Don’t fucking ignore me!”

They ignore Damien and walk into the other room leaving the Pokémon to themselves. Wayna was the first to speak. “How can that Charmander be a Mt. Chimney Charmander?” Wayna ask with a growl. “I can’t take him with me.”

“Maybe there was a mix up or something. Maybe team rocket poach him from Mt. Chimney and was rescue. Maybe because it said Charmander they sent him here.” Gary said trying to think of the reason for a Mt. Chimney Charmander to be here.

“Well I can’t put him back to the wild. Mt. Chimney Charizard’s kill Charmander that they did not hatch themselves.” Professor Oak said with a sigh. “In fact they will kill the little guy on the spot. Your mother have even killed Charmander that was not hers.”

“Well Wayna can’t take him. It’s against the laws to own a Mt. Chimney Charizard and even worse to use them in battles.” Gary said in urgency. “These are wing Pokémon of death! There a reason they took a whole damn mountain!”

“I would rise him here but I’m short on staff. A Mt. Chimney Charizard will be too much to raise on my own.” Professor Oak said putting a hand on his chin. “Alright then…Ah!” He then look as if he had an idea. “Wayna why don’t you take him on your journey as an ambassador of his species.”

“Do you think it could work?” Gary ask with a turn of his head. “I mean, I know she was partly raise by Mt. Chimney Charizard. That don’t mean she can control one. Just look at how her brothers treat her.”

“For your info my brothers aren’t that bad. Also yeah I can bring him along as an ambassador. Make people a lot less fearful of a Mt. Chimney Charizard.” Wayna said crossing her arms. “I keep him till he evolve into a Mt. Chimney Charizard and release him into the wild.”

“Then it’s settle. Wayna will be taking Rolando on her journey. He won’t be able to battle. Yet he will be able to catch Pokémon for you and hunt. That should help him gain experience.” Professor Oak said and walk over to his computer. “I’ll get the paper work together for you to take him. Both of you go ahead get back to your Pokémon. I believe Gary was about to introduce his Pokémon.”

“Oh yeah! We should get back to them.” Wayna said hitting the top of her head with her hand. “Come on Gary.”

“Yeah your right. I hope their getting along ok. Leaving prey and predator in the same room together isn’t always a good idea.” Gary said as they walk into the room. The room was torn to shreds. “Oh man we can’t leave them alone. Can we?”

“Nope.” Wayna said with a roll of her eyes. Damien had pick a fight with Gary Pikachu while Rolando was raiding professor Oak fridge, eating anything he could get his mouth on. Gary Squirtle was going thru professor papers. 

Damien had chase Gary Pikachu on a shelf. While Gary Pikachu just watch from the shelf with snobbish look in his eye. “Get down here you fucking rat and fight me!” Damien snarl clawing at the wall. “You rats are all the same. You talk a big game but have nothing to back it up!”

“You foxes are all the same. Always so sensitive.” The golden eye Pikachu spoke licking his tail. “Honestly you have no class.”

“Alright let’s restore some order.” Gary said and then call out in a loud voice. “Everybody that enough! Gather around!” Damien walk over to the humans with a growl and Rolando swallow some steak as he trotted over to Wayna. The Pikachu jump from the shelf and tap on over to Gary. While Squirtle put down the papers and walk over to the humans as well. “Ok let’s start from where we left off at. So no fighting!”

“There won’t be any fighting without us here. Right Wayna!” Gary said turning to Wayna.

“Eh I don’t know.” Wayna said with a turn of her head. 

“Oh right, I forgot you were raise in the wild.” Gary went and Wayna shot him a glare. Gary quickly shape up and turn to his Pokémon. “Ok guys why don’t you go ahead and tell me who you guys are.” 

“Alright if I have to. Well l my name is Matthias.” The Pikachu said licking his paw. “I was on top back on the ranch and these GYMs will be child’s play when I’m done with them.”

 

“With electricity and water working together, it will double the damage we do to our enemy’s.” The Squirtle said flashing his purple eyes. “My name is Ashfield.”

“Ok! Ok! We now know these two losers names. Can you release me now? I don’t want to be here!” Damien said walking over to Wayna as he rudely brush past Matthias. “I don’t want to be your first Pokémon! Your family is the worst thing in this forest!”

“Um ok no problem.” Wayna said looking to the ground.

“Wayna Smith! For shame! Letting a fucking Eevee boss you around!” An angry voice said. Everyone look around and saw a Mt. Chimney Charizard female at the window and a regular male Kanto Charizard with three smaller mix breed Charizard’s. “I taught you better than that. Hell! You had a fucking Eevee yesterday for dinner.”

“Hi mom…” Wayna went looking to the ground.

“MOM!” Rolando, Ashfield and Matthias all scream in shock. “That her mother!”

“Dear don’t be so hard on her.” The male Charizard said in a soft tone.

“Heheh! Just like our little sis to get bully by a fox.” A smaller male Charizard said with a mocking giggle. “Remember the time she got chase by a baby Pidgey.”

“What can you expect? The only thing she can manage to kill is a weak Rattata.” A bigger Charizard said crossing his arms. “She even weaker than most humans.”

“I like our weak sister. It’s why it’s so easy to steal prey from her. Easy meals all the time! hehe.” The biggest of her brother said. “It’s even more fun to sit on her while you eat.”

While the three Charizard brothers laugh, Wayna look to the side with burning red cheeks of shame. This was not lost on Damien. He actually felt sorry for her. Rolando saw her embarrassment as well and nuzzle her leg. “Boys that enough! Hello Gary.” Wayna mother said with a warm smile. “I see you have your Pokémon.”

“Yes Ms. Kismet. Hello Mr. Burch. Jud, Brad and Dako.” Gary greeted them with a wave. “I assume you all came by to say goodbye to Wayna?”

“Yes we did and to take someone on her journey.” Ms. Kismet said crossing her arms. “I flew all the way to Hoenn region to get him.” Wayna look in surprise as a Ralts teleported in the room. “His name is Martian and he will be keeping an eye on you while you’re on your journey.”

“Mom no!” Wayna whine but was cut off.

“It’s either you take Martian with you or you’re not going at all. I certainly can’t trust that Fox to keep you safe.” Ms. Kismet said in a low growl. She stare intensely down at Wayna. “Well?”

“He’ll be coming with me…” Wayna whisper.

“And I thought my mom was overbearing.” Gary whisper as his Pikachu climb on his shoulder. Martian walk over to Wayna as she pick him up. “Compare to Wayna mom. Ms. Kismet makes my mom look like a hippy.”

“Don’t think I won’t be keeping an eye on you Gary. If you so much as get a bruise! I’m rushing you straight home” Ms. Kismet growl at him. Gary look a bit worry and laugh it off. “Now that settle, what you kids are doing now?”

“Well were waiting for professor Oak for some paperwork for Wayna.” Gary said as Ashfield walk over to his leg. “It’s so Wayna can take Rolando as an ambassador for his species.” 

“Ambassador? I don’t want to be an ambassador!” Rolando said as he turn to Wayna. “I want to battle. I’m a Charmander aren’t I?” 

“Yeah but you’re not a Kanto Charmander.” Wayna said rubbing the back of her head. “I can’t use you for battle. I thought you knew that.”

“No I didn’t! I want to battle!” Rolando yell.

“Man are you stupid. Everyone knows Mt. Chimney Charizard can’t be used for battle. What’s the matter with you? Don’t you know what you are?” Damien scoff at him and Rolando look as if he was going to cry.

“No…” Rolando sniffle. “I live with humans all my life.”

“Oh poor thing.” Ms. Kismet said softly. “Don’t worry. Wayna gonna take good care of you, till you’re ready to be on your own.”

“Yeah kid. Don’t sweat it.” Wayna said getting to his level. “You will still get experience fighting off wild Pokémon and evolve that way. That way you will get stronger.”

“Hhmm… Ok the only reason I want to battle is so that I can evolve.” Rolando said with a shrug. “Also why not educate people on my species. I will even get to know my own. Ok I’ll do it.”

Wayna then turn to Damien. “Look I’m not gonna force you to stay. I can always find another Eevee to travel with me. If you do travel with me. I will do everything in my power to make you strong.” Wayna said with a determine look. “So what do you say?”

“Hhmm…Alright.” Damien said walking over to Wayna. “Only if you don’t force any Pokémon to join your team and we get to stay out of our Pokeball. I hate those damn things.”

“Hump. Alright I don’t mind that. I hate Pokeballs to.” Wayna said as Damien climb on her head as she held Martian. “I only use them so no one can catch my Pokémon. Other than that I have no use for them.”

Just then Professor Oak walk into the room with a bunch of papers. “Alright Wayna I have your-“Professor Oak look around the messy room and sigh with a smile. “I see that you all have gotten to know each other.” He then walk over to his desk. “Wayna can you come over and sign these papers.”

“Sure no problem.” Wayna said walking over to the desk and took a seat. She then took a pen and began to sign the papers. 

Professor Oak watch her sign the papers and walk over to Ms. Kismet. “Gary you should get started on your journey. Here are some Pokeballs.” Professor Oak said as he gave Gary some Pokeballs and kept walking to Ms. Kismet. “Please be safe Gary.”

“Ok I will.” Gary said and walk out of the lab with his Pokémon. “Come one guys. Bye everyone.”

“Bye.” Everyone said in union. 

“I see that you got Wayna a little Ralts.” Professor Oak said crossing his arms. “I thought we talk about this Ms. Kismet. You have to let her make her own decisions.”

Ms. Kismet look down with embarrassment and back up at Professor Oak. “I had to. I couldn’t help myself. This is the first time she leaving my nest and she not that strong. She even weaker than the average human.” Ms. Kismet said to the Professor as she look at an eager Wayna signing papers. “The Ralts can teleport and get her out of danger if something go wrong.”

“Hhmm... Alright I can see your reasoning. Still where did you get the little guy?” Professor Oak ask her with a turn of her head. “I doubt a breeder would give a wild Mt. Charizard a Pokémon.” 

“Well you see I knew this day was coming. So I made some mother friends in Hoenn a long time ago. I always knew I wanted a physic Pokémon to join Wayna team. So I visits a breeder’s mother last month that breed Ralts. She promise me one that can teleport as long as I visit her so she can draw me.” Ms. Kismet explain to him as Wayna sign the last paper. “Now she has a better chance to survive out there.”

“Ok I see why you did this. This must have taken lot of work on your part.” Professor Oak said as Wayna walk over to them with the sign papers.

“Yes it did.” Ms. Kismet said with a worry look as Wayna stood in front of them.

“I’m all done!” Wayna said with a smile on her face. 

“Ok let me take this and get your Pokémon his ambassador license.” Professor Oak said as he walk off to his computer. “Hhmm…Alright all done.” He then walk back to Wayna with a card in his hand. “Here you go.” Wayna took the card and look it over in glee. “This card will allow you to keep Rolando for as long as you want. Remember he can’t battle other trainers but he can help you catch and fight wild Pokémon.”

“Alright!” Wayna said putting the card in her bag. “I and my Pokémon are ready to go now.”

“Not before you give your family a hug. Young lady!” Ms. Kismet said thru the window. “Now get out here and say goodbye!”

“Yes mommy.” Wayna said heading out of the lab with her Pokémon and Professor Oak. Once outside the lab her mother and father pick Wayna up for a big hug. Wayna Pokémon all jump off her to avoid the crushing hug. “Mom you’re squishing me!”

“My poor human baby going off on her own! Why can’t she just stay with me forever!!!! You are to call this lab every goddamn week young lady!” Ms. Kismet with tearful eyes. “Oh Arceus protect my baby!”

“Make sure to keep clean Wayna.” Mr. Burch said licking the top of Wayna head making a mess of her head. “Remember the best way to deal with small wild Pokémon is to break their necks and eat them.”

“DDDDAAAADD! You’re messing up my hair!” Wayna whine training to get away from her father obsessive licking. “I work really hard on it! Now you’re wetting up my clothes! MOM!”

On the ground Damien watch the love fest with Rolando and Martian with a look of disgust. “Repulsive.” Damien said with a roll of his eyes.

“Funny. Because the only repulsive thing here is you.” Jud said walking over to the three with his brothers behind him. Martian hid behind Rolando and Damien just growl at them. “If you had chosen to go back to the wild, I would have made it my personal mission to hunt you.”

“Don’t be like that Jud.” Brad said and then snarl down at the little Eevee. “It’s never too late to have a snack. Wayna could always catch another one.”

“Brothers enough. We don’t need Wayna getting another fox.” Dako said looking down at Damien with burning blue eyes. “One thing though. If you hurt our little sis in anyway, we will eat you right in front of her. There won’t be a damn thing he can do to stop us. Got it?”

“Got it…” Damien whisper.

“Good. Now I think were done here.” Dako said walking over to his parents. “Come on you two. Let’s get Wayna out of mother and father claws before they make her stay. Arceus knows we will never hear the end of it with Wayna.”

“Ha-ha. Yeah not to mention well soon leave to claim our own territory soon.” Jud said with a smile. “I like that territory in Mt. Moon hehehe!”

“Sounds like a good place for us to take over.” Brad said with a swish of his tail. “I think occupy that territory thou.”

“Even better. We’re gonna have a kick ass lunch when we get there.” Dako said with a wicked chuckle. “Not to mention the countless trainers that travel on that mountain. We get to eat all their Pokémon that loose to us.”

“What if they catch us?” Brad ask with a confused look.

“They can’t idiot. Were half Mt. Chimney Charizard and were wild. It’s against the law to catch a wild Charizard and even more against the law to have Mt. Chimney Charizard hybrid of any kind. Hahaha. They can’t catch us. The best they can do is try to avoid us.” Jud said with a sadistic grin. “So many humans are to need therapy when were done. Hahaha. This is gonna be fun.”

Once the three Mt. Chimney Charizard hybrid were out of ear shot Damien growl. “How did our human even survive those wing monsters of death?” Damien said in a huff. “Were completely avoiding Mt. Moon.”

“But Wayna their little sister. They won’t harm us right?” Rolando said timidly lowering his head. “I mean were all good right?”

“I just teleport us out of there if something happen.” Martian said touching his mouth thoughtfully. “Still I think they would just to make Wayna cry. That Jud was serious!”

Wayna was covered in her parent’s saliva from their love fest. Her hair was ruin and her clothes were dripping wet. “Whine… My clothes…ruin…” Wayna said with tears in her eyes as her father hug her. “I’m gonna smell all day…whine”

“Mom, dad. Wayna has to go now. Put her down.” Dako said putting his hand on his father arm. “Not to mention she now reek of both of your stench. So I doubt anyone will mess with her for a while.”

“Alright fine.” Mr. Burch said as he put her down. “Alright my girl. Please be careful out there. You won’t always be able to avoid wild Pokémon. If they can’t avoid being killed by your Pokémon. Then they don’t deserve to be save. Also it means they can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Yes daddy.” Wayna said trying to fix her hair. 

“Your father right Wayna. If the Pokémon in question can’t survive your Pokémon attack. They deserve their fate. It will make weaker Pokémon not challenge you my sweat girl.” Ms. Kismet told her daughter. “Only the strongest should join your team. Why do you think I always leave you to your brother mercy?”

“Yes mommy and I remember very well how ‘merciful’ my brothers are.” Wayna said and then turn to her Pokémon. “Alright guys! Time to go.” Wayna Pokémon then trotted over to her. “Um professor do you have any Pokeballs I need one for Martian.”

“Sure my dear. I have a few Pokeballs in my jacket.” Professor oak said giving her five Pokeballs. “That should do it. Be careful out there my dear.”

“I will Martian come here.” Wayna called over to the little Ralts. Martian walk over to her and Wayna bop the Pokeball on his head. Martian then went in and Wayna let him right back out. “See now no one else can catch you. Alright?”

“Ok.” Martian said to Wayna said with a small blush. Damien had jump on Wayna back and made his way to Wayna head. “Can you carry me?”

“Hhmm… Sure why not.” Wayna said as she put him on her shoulder. “Hey Rolando do you want my other shoulder?”

“No I’m fine on the ground. I’m just glad I get to stay out of my Pokeball.” Rolando said next to her.

“Alright. Were gone now mom.” Wayna said with glee and began to walk off with her Pokémon. 

“Oh wait Wayna.” Professor Oak said walking over to her. “Take this with you.” He then give Wayna a Pokedex. “Here Wayna this is a Pokedex. It will help you identify and gather information on Pokémon.”

“Ok professor.” Wayna said then head down the road with her Pokémon. “Ok guys off to route one. Bye everyone!” Everyone wave goodbye to Wayna as she took her first steps on her adventure. There was no telling of what she will do or discover.


End file.
